Welcome to Celes
by osaka-jazzed
Summary: The group arrives in celes for the first time, and it's not what they expected Fai's home to look like. Chapter 2 is Syoran!
1. Kurogane

Originally I was going to make this a one shot, but Now I think I'll do more. (If anyone cares)

this is what It feels like when I go outside at home! It's horrible! For christmas I went to Florida, and when I got back I thought I was going to freeze....

This first part is for Kurogane, but next will by R!syoran and then either Fai or Mokona. I haven't really decided.

* * *

As soon as he opened his eyes the cold was upon him.

White blanketed, no, swallowed absolutely everything in sight and all possible corners of sight.

And the cold- from the moment he arrived- the cold was upon him.

His skin, covered by the thickest coat he had ever worn, stood out against the cold and he could see the color its color slowly draining.

His head felt compressed as the cold descended from all directions, and he took a deep breath to steady himself.

Big mistake.

The cold was now inside his body too, piercing his lungs with air like ice.

He tried not to panic as he gasped for more air, but the stinging in his lungs just intensified.

The ice, the snow, it clung to his every breath.

His unxposed face peeking from over the collar was being viciously attacked by the slightest breeze, stabbing his face, cheeks and nose.

He couln't even move his arms; were they frozen too? Scared stiff. Surely he couldn't be scared of whatever evil was lurking in this godforsaken place?

Griting his teeth he took several steps forward into snow.

His joints screamed, and the cold seemed to seep into his very bones, chilling him to the core.

It turned his fingers like ice beneath his mittens and his toes numb in boots buried under at least two feet of snow.

How Fai could have beared staying here for so lang was a new source of amazement to him.

It was no wonder the guy's heart was frozen over, and not really a mystery why he didn't want to come back.

Kurogane clamped his mouth shut to stop his teeth from chattering as the group made their way up the slope.

The cold just hung thickly in the air.

Taunting him, sneering at him, as if to say, "Welcome to Celes."


	2. Syoran

Syoran's turn! And nope, I don't live in Antarctica. xD Please R&R!!!! I need some inspiration today ..... (or the next)

* * *

As soon as he opened his eyes the cold was upon him.

Seeping throught the stiches in his clothing and crawling up the sleeves of his coat.

The frigid air crawled up his spine, causing him to shake uncontrollably.

His hands, balled into fists, were desperately trying to keep some of their warmth.

A breath hitched in his throat when he stumbled, drawing in air that was a million times sharper than the rocks below.

Chancing a glance over the ledge, Syoran peered down into the fog below.

Was the whole world this cold?

Where were the people?

The silence was deafening, an expression he'd never truly understood until now, when the quiet was almost unbearable.

Was the place so cold that no one dared live here?

Even the other Syoran, with no heart at all, couldn't be that cold.

It was when he paused for a moment that the dark grey of the sky parted and he caught a glimps of a castle.

It hung in mid-air, suspended by two crystaline wings that kept it an unreachable distance from the ground.

The castle would have been something out of a fairytale had it not been for the menacing aura that swamped it's otherwise sugary sweetness.

He blinked slowly- were his eyelids frozen now?- and for a moment he thought he saw the castle give him a particularly evil grin.

Which was impossible, because everyone knew castles didn't grin.

And yet Syoran was starting to think that this was the third circle of hell. So why shouldn't it be possible?


	3. Mokona

Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm glad I decided to keep making chapters. This time I decided it's mokona's turn. *gasp!* Because it never gets any screen time.

I'm so happy- the temperature (which started the whole thing) has raised here. It's now -4 degrees. Feels like spring!

* * *

Mokona had never hated anything.

Throughout the journy it had always maintained that there was a bright side to everything.

And when that didn't work, Mokona would simply write it off as Hitsuzen. It was fated to happen.

It worked in Jade when Sakura was missing.

It worked in Outo when Fai was thought to be dead.

It worked when Syoran left.

It worked in Infinity, when everything was falling apart.

But it sure as hell wasn't working now.

As soon as Mokona fel into this world it knew it hated it.

There was no rhyme or reason, just an unxplained feeling of intense dislike, and the disire to be as far away from this place as possible.

The biting cold, the dead feeling of the world, the blank gray sky.

Mokona couldn't explain, and certainly couldn't say it, but it had been here less than five minutes and it detested this world.

Plummeting to the ground from another dimension, it landed in the snow with a "BOFF!" sort of sound.

The sound a furry round object would make after flying twenty feet through the air and landing in a pile of frozen water.

The effect was something to the extent of being locked in the freezer.

Except this time Yuuko couldn't open the door.

White, white, white was all around.

The only thing to identify the creature was a small metal earring gleaming dully in the snow.

and a small voice from somewhere in the cold muttering, "Well this sucks."

* * *

Only one more to go. Yaaaays!

Next one will be fai. :) (fai, fay, fye, faye, fay-o, el fye, la fainita, Yuui, yuufai, yuchan, u-turn, etc...)

.....


	4. Fai

Thanks to all the reviewers! (again)

I't finally Fai's turn- yay! this is the last chapter.... of what was originally just one chapter.... that wan't even a chapter.....

anyway go fai!

* * *

As soon as he opened his eyes, the cold was upon him.

The cold he'd escaped for so long; the one he swore never to return to.

After a good long angst and a bit of blood, he'd stopped playing superman and decided to deal with the mess he left behind.

yeah, in his little world of pretend, he was superman.

A brilliant smile, fantastic hair, the whole nine yards.

His Lois Lane......... Kurogane?

He almost had to laugh at that one.

Just almost.

No need to look more insane than he already was.

His Kryptonite? Ashura.

Or maybe Yuui.

But he didn't want anyone to know about that if possible.

So yeah.... Ashura was his Kryptonite.

So for him to be back in Celes, the place of so many bad memories, it was like dumping a truckload of kryptonite on his head.

Kind of hard to breathe, kind of hard to move, and kind of hard to think.

He looked around.

It was.....gray.

He knew what color looked like; what it felt like.

And here there was nothing but gray.

White was cold plastic and squeaky Styrofoam that smelled salty like instant ramen.

He'd seen it in Piffle, as they'd sat on the rooftops and watched the town light up.

Blue was a sky, an ocean, with a cool breeze that softened everything it touched.

That was the unamed world... the world with the fish. In some ways, it was his favoite world.

Yellow was a cotton dress, worn in warm sunshine and spun about in a carefree manner.

That was Outo. A lighthearted cafe, and an unbelieveable amount of sunshine.

Orange was a flashing neon light on a busy street, full of crowded with faces laughing and feet stomping.

That was Hanshin republic, at the start of things.

Purple was a tiny flower growing in between the cracks on a sidewalk, swaying with the passerby, and smelling of vanilla.

That was Lecourt, where beautiful things were found in small places.

Pink was the color Sakura turned everytime she woke up someplace new, being held in Syoran's arms.

That was in Jade, when the blush was more visible against the snow.

Red was the color of a pair of eyes, and the color of the heart that made them flicker open and closed.

That was Tokyo. Waking up and seeing those eyes and hearing that heartbeat as he woke less than human.

Green was the color of anywhere but here.

And Black... was the color of the feeling you get when you've been cursed. And there is nothing you can do.

That was Infintiy.

All these colors were absent in Celes.

It was if the country was devoid of life, of feeling, or of people.

Instead they were replaced with a bitter cold that surrounded the last four to ever enter the country again.

The snow started to fall around them, dropping in large chunks.

They fell like oversized confettii, celebrating a return that shouldn't really be celebrated.

As if to say, "Welcome to Celes."

_

* * *

_

_"How do you know that she's there....that Sakura's in that castle?"_

_"She's still living, just without her soul. For how much longer I cannot say. But that it the only living thing inside the castle, so it is there that we'll go."_

_"But what about the people in this world? what about them...."_

_"There are none. None living."_

* * *

_**The end.**_


End file.
